Roleplay/Quest/Fanfiction Archives/Open2
Basic Roleplay Information Featuring: Abben Song, Maximus Gaunt,Kent Pyren, Maya Dawnslayer Max Roleplayers Per Person: 1 Max Occupancy of Page: 10 Communication Method: Bolded Name Concept or Word Bubble Method SUMMARY: 'Silas Dorvendov has been captured! A giant cave, filled with archives and mazes and rooms of all kinds, filled with strange creatures and items. Navigating through the darkness, will you find Silas's captors, or will you surrender to their power as well? Roleplay ''Continued from other page '''KENT PYREN:"Lets get a closer look.Can anyone blink here? Or hide somehow?" MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"I can go completely invisible from all sight and sound." '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '"Then go take a closer look at our new friend there." 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Yes, ma'am." Max said. he turned invisible and wandered closer to the figure. He tried to take a closer look at the elf. He didn't recognize the elf, but quickly saw what they looked like and walked back. "I don't recognize him. Maybe you will. So, basically, he's--" The figure wandered dangerously closer to them. "Maybe I could discuss his appearance after we get past him. I don't want to die." 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''She stared at the figure. "No..." The memories came back. ''Jackson, bowing down before him, his eyes hollow. "I obey you, and only you, my King." The Blood King smiled. "Good to see you too, daughter." 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Hey ugly!" Max called. "What are you doing here? And, by the way, do you happen to be working with a guy named King Fury?" 'ABBEN FOSTER: '''Abben made a disgusted face, “I thought you got banished!” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''The Blood King laughed. "Oh, what a show of pathetic bravery! And do you think that I would tell you who I worked with?" He shook his head. "How stupid of you to think that." He looked at Maya. "You know, my offer still stands, Princess Maya of the Dark Kingdom. You could be reunited with your brother and leave these elves at the hands of their enemies. We will be an unstoppable force, my dearest daughter! These kids are worthless, anyway." '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben let out a low growl, “You call me weak now, but we’ll we who the worthless one is after I’m through with you.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Hey, Abben. This guy means business. Compared to him--yeah--we are pretty worthless. Um, yeah, whatever you want to do, Your Majesty the Blood King, the Greatest Person In All of The Universe." 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '"Where's Jackson?" she growled. "If you lay a hand on him, I swear..." The Blood King sighed. "He's fine, but battling Kara really broke him." "H-he battled Kara?" she whispered. Oh no... That means... Curse stupid adoptive parents and idiot brothers and lovesick best friends! ''"But enough chit-chat! Let's get down to buisness! Now, I really don't like you..." With a fling of his hand, Abben drpped down in pain. '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben could tell the King was inflicting on him, so he did everything he could to block out any entrances to his brain, just like Sophie taught him. It was hard, but he managed, when he got up, he saw the shocked faces of the people around him and smirked, “Not so weak am I now?” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''The Blood King simply laughed. "Yes, we will see." Maya saw him move, faster than light. In a flash, she had tackled him to the ground. She smirked. "This is what happens when you train a disobediant daughter too well." Her knife was immediatley at his throat. '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Remind me to plan your funeral, Maya. Because in 3, 2, 1..." '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: "And when you hurt her brother too much." She raised it, but then the tides turned, and she was now on the ground with her knife at her own throat. "Didn't see that one coming, did you?" Max said. MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Hate to say I told you so, Maya." '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''She glared at Max. Then she managed to turn the tides again. She snapped her fingers, and the Blood King was in a prison cell. The Blood King glowered from his small room "Your Conjuring powers are getting too strong, daughter." Maya shrugged, then turned to Max. "And you were saying...?" '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"That you might want to watch out for him..." Max said. But his cockiness faltered when he saw the same buff, dark shape. The same horned mask that he had known so well. "Good morning to you, King Fury. Maya, run!" 'ABBEN SONG: '“Uh, I would love to he heroic and all but right now those guys are giving some really nasty looks so I say we run for it!” 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '"Ah, my friend, good to see you," said the Blood King. "Now, lend me a hand and get me out of here, will you?" Maya growled, "Oh no you don't. You can't waltz away from here. Not on my watch. Especially ''not after how you broke Jackson and Kara apart." '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Get away, pesky child! It will make this much easier." King Fury said. Fury smashed his fist into the side of the cell, and even that almost broke the wall. With another two punches the wall was shattered, and the Blood King could escape. "How about we finish them off, eh, my friend?" King Fury said with a smile. 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya silently thanked her brother for teaching her the secrets of being an Imperium, raised her hands, and let the two kings taste lightning. '''ABBEN FOSTER: '“Okay, I guess I could give this hero thing a try.” Abben raised his hands, summoning all of the shadows around him and thrusting them at the Blood King, which spiraled him into a never ending vortex of shadows. 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''King Fury got up from the ground, his armor dented. "Ah, this one is strong. Too strong. If she does not join us, she must be destroyed." King Fury said. "Oh, and hi Max. Nice to see you again." The voice sent shivers down Max's spine. King Fury raised his hands and sent a whole storm of flames in their direction. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '"Mr. Fury Dude, if you think that;s powerful, you will be begging me for mercy after I'm done with you." Maya called upon the clouds above to send down a mass of rain, which washed away the fire heading towards them. 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Oh, please, weakling. I'm just getting started." King Fury said. Using one of his hands he levitated Abben and Max to him. "Surrender, or I will kill them, and it will not be pretty." King fury put up a protective bubble around Max and Abben so they could not be taken back. '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben used a Bain push to help him slam into a wall of the bubble, shattering it, “Hold on Max, I’ll get you out!” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: ''Looks like my acting skills will have to come into play. She pretended to be coming to her senses. "Oh, why haven't I noticed it before? You indeed are much more powerful than me! Please, let me join your ranks! Those elves are nothing in comparison to us!" King Fury looked mildly amused, while the Blood King narrowed his eyes. "Will you let me join?" she asked, smiling sweetly and doing her signature innocent look. Abben and Max stared at her in disbelief, while the two kings looked close to agreeing. Good to know that her acting skills were still on point. "Of course!" said the Blood King. "Welcome to the family again, daughter!" King Fury nodded. He carried the other elves with his telekineses, but Maya could tell he was wearing himself out. "Let me take care of them, Your Majesty!" Maya immidiately took control of them. "And don't worry, I'm completely trustworthy!" '''ABBEN SONG: 'She’s faking it, you can tell by how she said “I’m completely trustworthy!” ''Abben transmitted to Max. ''Let her play along with it, I can tell she has a plan. MAXIMUS GAUNT: 'King Fury whispered into the Blood King's ear something. "Don't you suppose she may not be so trustworthy? I mean, perhaps we shouldn't give her priveleges until she passes a test. If she kills one of the boys perhaps we CAN trust her. If she can't, we could know she's still soft." '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Princess Maya, in order for us to completely trust you, you must kill one of the two boys,” the Blood King demanded. Oh no... I have to use the charm, don’t I? ''She took a deep breath. “Of course! Anything for you” Maya came close, pretending that she’s was choosing between the boys when she whispered, “Whatever you do, ''don’t ''look into my eyes.” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben yelled at the kings, “Boy, you two really whisper loudly, I mean really, is kill one of the two the best you’ve got? Come on, be creative, whatever it is that you read in that How to be an Evil Elf Handbook never works. You would think you big bad super villains would know that by now.” Anyone would say that Abben was being insane for provoking two very powerful Elves. They weren’t exactly wrong either, Abben’s plane was insane, but it may work. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '"Shut up and let me handle this!" she hissed at Abben. Slipping one hand into her pocket, she brought out an elixir that glowed gold. "Remember - don't look into my eyes." Maya turned back to the kings. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and when she opened them, her blue-green irises turned amber. "You will free Abben Song and Maximus Gaunt," she ordered and conjured up a prison cell again. "You will lock yourselves up and throw the key far away." She paused, then added, "All while saying, 'All hail Princess Maya'!" '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''King Fury was looking away at the particular moment, and noticed what she was trying to do. "Oh, please. I have much better things to do than argue with pesky weak teenagers," King Fury said, snapping. Max dropped from the sky. "You can have the Max boy. He's too stupid and not worth my time anyway. As for being locked up, I'll have to wait until another day. Goodbye." Fury snapped and disappeared in a giant flame. He was gone. 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''It seemed to work on the Blood King. He did as he was ordered. Abben dropped from the sky. "Hurry," Maya whispered. "It may not have worked on King Fury, but it worked on the Blood King. The charm won't last for very long." '''ABBEN SONG: '“Mom would kill me if she saw a bing evil dude kill me.” Abben slowly walked behind the Blood King using shadows to blend him in. While he was distracted by Maya, he snuck into the Kings brain. It was cold, really really really cold. Abben searched through his brain trying to find the location of Silas, he got it. But before he could leave, everything turned black. 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max saw Abben fall to the ground, clearly unconscious. "Abben!" Max rushed to his side. "Are you okay?" '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''She looked at Abben's unmoving figure. "Uh, did I forget to mention that going into the Blood King's mind is the worst thing you could possibly do?" '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben woke up to someone yelling in one ear and someone else threatening him in the other, “I’m up, I’m up, quit the yelling!” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '"Then get up. The charm isn't going to last for very long." 'ABBEN SONG: '”When I was in his brain I found out the location of the guy we are supposed to save. But that’s not only what I found.” Abben looked at Maya, “He is expecting you to join sides with him when we get Silas.” 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '"Di-did you notice the name Jackson?" Please, say yes. No wait, say no. Actually, say yes. No, say no! But wait. If he thinks that I will, he must have Jackson with him to use as leverage against me. ''She looked at Abben, impatiently waiting for an answer. '''ABBEN SONG: '“Well yeah, but not in the way you are thinking, more of a “Jackson is going to love this“ or something like that way. But he did say “Maya’s mother” a lot.” 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '"This is bad. Very bad. If my moth- I mean, the Grave Queen is there, then this is about to be the worst battle we're going to face." She took a shuddering breath. "And if Jackson is 'going to love this,' then he's there. And still under the control of the King." Why did she have to be cursed with evil family problems? 'ABBEN SONG: '“Well, when I was in that cold brain of his, I saw a map of the cave thing. There are a few ways to the place Silas is. We may have an advantage if we go one of the ways, they won’t expect us to come that way, giving us the element of surprise. But, it’s the most dangerous path, designed to kill.” 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya shook her head. "They would expect us to take the least obvious path. Or, at least the Blood King would. And I don't see how you're still alive..." she trailed off. Abben could only be alive after jumping into the King's head if he allowed him to. Which meant... "It's a trap. That's not where they're keeping Silas." '''ABBEN FOSTER: '''Abben stood up and started pacing “Hold on, if they expect us to go that way then Silas must be in the complete opposite place. Some where one of us would never dare to go. Since the King is from Maya’s story, Silas is going to be where she fears the most. Maya, what’s your biggest fear?” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''The answer came instantly. "Being isolated from everyone I love. But what place could that be?" '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"If that IS your biggest fear, and the king knows it. We will figure out where to go, and can take you there. But I think that at the end of the day this means that you'll have to save Silas...alone." 'ABBEN SONG: '''Then it dawned on Abben, “At the entrance, it all makes sense. We all fell through from the roof of a closed cave, that letter from Silas somehow got there. When you first got in, you had no one, meaning isolated from everyone you love. There must be a hidden way there that we missed.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Smart. But how do we get back there?" 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '"I'll bet you it has to do something wth my brother. H-he's the reason I have this fear." 'ABBEN SONG: '''Abben raised an eyebrow at her previous sentance, “I think you are forgetting have powerful we are. We may not have adapted the best way before be we are capable. All that aside, the King probably knows that you don’t want to do it alone, so he will expect us to come with you. All the more reason you have to go alone.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '"I know that. But thee entrance to where Silas is must have something to do with my brother, Jackson. But what?" 'KENT PYREN: "'Mabye he's guarding him.Did anyone else think this might be a trap?" 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: ' “There must be a clue here. After all, the fanfiction’s name IS The Fall Of the Keepers...” Maya faltered as she realized something. “Guys, Silas is only one Keeper, right? So why is Keepers plural in the name of this fanfiction? Unless...“ 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Do you suppose there was an alliance of Keepers or something? Maybe there's more, maybe they're all guarding different valuable strongholds like the one back in the cave with the Fanfiction Archives." Max realized what her last word had been: unless. "What do you think, Maya?" 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“What if there were more than one Keepers and they were all kidnaped? And since I have to save Silas, maybe each of us have to save a specific Keeper.” 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Maya! You're a brilliant little genius! That must be it! This is your chance to shine. You have to save Silas. But something tells me we will each have to do the same--for another Keeper." 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '"Did you just figure out that I'm brilliant? I thought it was pretty obvious. But there's also something else. What if saving the Keepers are like trials? As in, we have to face our deepest fears? Like me being isolated?" 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''He shivered at the thought of facing his biggest fear. "What if they are trials? What if we're being tested to prove ourselves in some form of test. Maybe it's to see if we are worthy for some other mission..." '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '"Possibly. But what other mission would they want to send us on? And who exactly are "they"?" 'ABBEN SONG: '''Abben gasped and stepped back, “It can’t be them. No, it can’t, mom stopped them, they are supposed to be gone.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Abben, who are you talking about? Who did your mother stop?” 'ABBEN SONG: '“It wasn’t just mom, it was everyone, Sophie Keefe, dad, Linh, Dex, Uncle Fitz. Theh hid it from us. But we found out.” 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Tell us who you found out about!” 'ABBEN SONG: '“The ones that ruined my parents childhood, the evil ones.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''For once, Maya didn’t want to be into history. Her blood ran cold. “You don’t mean... the Neverseen?” '''ABBEN SONG: '''The color drained out of is face, “Thoe one any only.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''She sat down and groaned. ”This day just got a whole lot worse.” '''ABBEN SONG: '''He sat besides her, “No wonder, my mom parents and their friends had a hard time deafeating them, and thar was only for a short period of time. We are basically dead.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''She began ticking off the villains on her fingers. “The Blood King and Grave Queen And maybe Jackson, King Fury, and the Neverseen. Great. We might as well start planning our funerals now.” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben sighed, “Well we can try, no more then that. I guess I will have to go hunt for my biggest fear. Ugh.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya was now curious. “You Guys Know my biggest fear, so it‘s only fair you tell me yours.” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben got a far away look in his eyes, he whisperd, Losing the ones I care about... again.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''She looked up at him. “Oh.“ Maya patted him on the shoulder. “I don’t think you’ll be losing anyone anytime soon.” She got up. ”We have to get out of here,” she mumbled. “But I have this feeling that there’s is something important here...” ''KENT PYREN:'' "Lets just hope we dont run into my biggest fear.Its my Grandad." 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Seeing that the trials are for all of us, I doubt that we won’t run into him.” She sighed. “Our luck is getting worse and worse.” 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max shivered again. "Yes, it certainly is." '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '"So, do you guys want to find out if there is a clue in this fanfic, or get out of here?" 'KENT PYREN: '"Well,if we leave, we're probably going to have to come back to find the clue to get back home,so i say we find the clue" 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Everyone, split up and start searching for some kind of clue that will help us in some way or another,” Maya ordered. 'ABBEN SONG: '''Abben used telekinesis to bring down rows after rows of books. After who knows how long, he found a book with his name on it. It didn’t seem like much, it really wasn’t much, all it said was Abben’s Story, but it drew him in. He sat down and started flipping through the pages. The book was blank, no words were in it. Just pages of nothing. He put the book down, and searched area where he found it, there was a set of books, labeled with things like Ardelle’s story, or Kenric’s story. He flipped a page on Ardelle’s Story and found a page full of jot notes. He called his friends over, “Hey guys, you might want to see this.” When he showed them an idea struck, “I think this is a book in the process of being created, if we find a book or something of our situation, with all oof these villains, we may figure out how to defeat them.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''May nodded thoughtfully. “That might just work.” She began searching through the rows of books when darkness collided upon them. '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max smiled and continued to look back at the shelves. "I always knew you were a genius, Abben. Now, just how to find that book you speak of..." Max sighed, spotting a shiny note taped to one of the shelves. "Hey, guys. Come and check this out. There's some kind of message written in runes on here, but...I'm not too good at reading them...anyone want to give it a try?" '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya studied the runes intently. “Um, I may be wrong, but I believe this says, ''Delve no further if you want to live.“ She widened her eyes. “Wait, they wouldn’t know we’re here unless someone is watching us...” 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max frowned, and counted down on his fingers slowly...3, 2, 1....At that moment the wall broke open and a figure walked out, but it was hard to see what it was until the dust settled. "Well, at least villains are still as predictable as ever. Good job over there, bad guy! You got your cue just right!" '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“And now, this is your cue to tell us that you’ve caught us and it’s time to surrender because you’re so powerful and we’re pathetic weaklings and all that stuff you bad guys tell us everyday.” She sighed. “It gets annoying, so might as well get over it, you know?” 'ABBEN SONG: '“Don’t forget about the part where they threaten to take everything we have and everyone we love and kill them unless we do so for you. How often does that tactic work for you?” Abben chimed in. 'DRACONIUS EMBER: '''He walked out from the wall--he was the villain. He melted into the shadows, unable to be seen. Then he reappeared behind Max and kicked Max into the wall, making the cave wall break a bit. Then he disappeared again, seeing what these brave 'heroes' would do. '''KENT PYREN: '''Kent looked around.He had an idea.A bad idea,but an idea."DUCK" he yelled 3 seconds before sending bolts of lightning off his hands.They hit the walls over and over again,but never touched the floor where everyone was. '''DRACONIUS EMBER: '''Draconius fell to the floor, not wanting to get hit. He scowled, melting back into the shadows. "Ah, you are strong. So the Oracles weren't lying--you are those meant to save the Keepers," Draconius mused. Draco grabbed Kent by the neck and black lines surged up Kent's neck, to his face until his eyes turned black. Draco dropped Kent, and Kent's body fellm limp and motionless. That would sting a lot, and would leave Kent motionless for at least a few minutes. '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben stared at Kent’s body, he looked up at the elf that made Kent pass out. “Okay, I know you are evil and everything, but I have got to admit, that was so cool!” He turned back to Kent’s body and levitated him intothe shadows. '''DRACONIUS EMBER: '"AH, a fellow Shade. Finally someone with good common sense," Draco said. "Though I sense you do not want to be my ally. Am I correct?" 'ABBEN SONG: '''Abben shrugged, he might as well be honest, “You seem like a strong ally, but you have this creepy vibe coming off of you. But I do know someone who would want to be your ally. Keona Avinal. Ever heard of her?” '''DRACONIUS EMBER: '"Yes, a few times. I will contact her at some point." Draco said. "But this seems like as good as time as ever, for me to do the same I did to your friend there." Draco disappeared into the darkness, unable to be seen or tracked. He reappeared behind Abben and punched Abben in the back of the head, then kicked Abben in the legs, knocking him down. He held Abben close, making sure he couldn't escape. He brought out the Arrow of Elkshire, pointing it at Abben's head. "Listen to me, or I will kill you." 'ABBEN SONG: '''Abben scoffed, “Yeah right.” Before Draco could react, Abben went itpt his mind at gave him an unbearable head ache, which cause him to fall onto he ground. Abben slipped out of his grasp and built a cage of shadows around him. He knew Draco would be able to break out of it, but it would by them some time. '''DRACONIUS EMBER: '"Alright," Draco said, clearing his headache. "You don't want a choice." Draco made the shadows around him bend to his will, and shot them at Abben, before grabbing the Arrow again and putting up a purple force field in front of him. Draco knew something that would get to Abben. "You're friends with Kenric Foster, right? Haven't you been noticing he's been acting weird? I can tell you why." '''ABBEN SONG: Abben rolled his eyes, “What is it with you evil people, and bring other‘s into this? My main priority is not Kenric’s mood. So if you are going to bribe or threaten me, do it about something I actually hace interest in.” DRACONIUS EMBER: '''Draconius smiled. "He's one of the most powerful beings in the world, so long as he has the Necklace of Elkfield." '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben raised an eyebrow, “Tell me something I don’t know.” '''DRACONIUS EMBER: "I've been watching you, Abben. I always will be watching, in the shadows." Draco said. "You can't stop me." Draco disappeared into the shadows, appearing behind Abben. He touched Abben's neck, inflicting pain through shadows--a trick he learned long ago. He grabbed Abben and threw him across the room. "Weakling," Draco said. "You don't deserve Calla." Draco snapped, and shadows attacked Abben, probably stinging Abben's mind badly. Draco smiled and disappeared for good. He was gone. 'ABBEN SONG: '''Abben got up, “Creepy stalker..” Abben mumbled under his breath. He turned to Max and glared “Seriously? You just sat there watching that and didn’t do anything?” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Hey! I was thrown into a wall!" Max said. "And, mind you, there wasn't much I could do anyway. You see how fast that guy moved in the shadows? I can't go that fast! I'm glad you tried to put up a fight. Any idea what that whole Necklace rot was about?" Max asked, still freaked out by the fact that Draco had been watching Abben. 'ABBEN SONG: '“No, But ob Kenric has it. And if Kenric know’s what it is, so does Calla. He would never keep anything from her. I have a feeling Calla will be easier to get the info from then Kenric. We’ll have o ask her once we get back.” 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Yeah, we should," Max agreed. "Dang that guy was creepy." '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben cursed, “I would never have cared about people if I knew creepy hair was going to watch me like a stalker.“ '''KENT PYREN: '''Kent opened his eyes,then immediately shut them.He hurt just about everywhere and his eyes were very sore.He cracked opened his eyes veryslowly and managed to say "What....the..heck was...……….that?" '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya rolled her eyes. “Oh, I don’t know. Just some weird, creepy, stalker guy that has serious ego issues. But here’s the thing. He seems like he knows about the Keepers and such. Even if he seriously needs to get his head out of the gutter, he might be our best hope for saving the Keepers and getting out of here.” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben sneered, “I don’t like that guy, he threatened Calla. But he’s our best hope. Let’s just pray that Kenric has a plan.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya raised her eyes to the sky. “Where the heck is Kenric when you need him?” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben shrugged, “Good questoon, but I think I have a way we can contact him.” Abben pulled out his Imparter, “Show me Kenric Foster.” Kenric’s face popped up after a few seconds. He looked annoyed, “This better be good, it’s the middle of the night! What could you possibly want at this time?” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya gave a little wave. “Hey Kenric! Yeah, this is totally not important. It’s not like there’s some weird, creepy guy stalking us and just happened to mention that you’re a Chosen, just like him and we definitely need your help in order to save the Keepers. By all means, go ahead and continue your beauty sleep while we’re here in mortal danger. We don’t mind at all!” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben could hear Kenric groan, “Did this creepy happen to mention a necklace by any chance?” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''He waved, smiling at Kenric. "Yep. Necklace of Elkfield. That the one?" '''ABEEN SONG: '''Abben cursed, “That isn’t good. Okay, I’ll explain it all when you get back, but right now, you need to know that creepy guy is really powerful with his weapon. And you need to get out of there. Now. With out without that Keeper.” Category:Roleplay Page Category:Maximus Gaunt Roleplay Category:Abben Song Roleplay Category:Maya Dawnslayer Roleplay Category:Kent Pyren Roleplay